Two to Tango
by Sarah Serena Rose
Summary: They had been doing this nonverbal dance for far too long now.


_Two to Tango_

_By: Sarah Serena Rose_

* * *

Dr. Drakken was never surprised to hear the stereo blaring from the gym they had in the lair. The key thing to listen for, was the kind of music echoing through the speakers.

Shego was the main one who used it, for her workouts, and over the years he had noted that her music style changed depending on her mood. Some days it was rock, others heavy metal and even an occasional ballad.

But the soothing, mellow jazz floating throughout the lair was a mood Drakken couldn't put his finger on.

He was currently sitting on a stool, leaning against the kitchen island, nursing a cup of black coffee out of one of those mugs with a tacky saying on in. _If not now. Then when?_

Drakken snorted, setting the cup down on the marble counter. It was nothing, if not inspirational. He rolled his eyes and thought sarcastically, _'Yeah. Right. Inspiring my ass.'_

Hearing a rather large thump come from down the hall, he sat up straight and frowned slightly, fighting an urge to run a hand through his hair in frustration. Instead biting his lip in resignation at the fact that Shego seemed as frustrated as himself.

Swallowing thickly, Drakken thought back to the past few days. He and his raven haired sidekick had been walking on eggshells around each other for a while now. Things were rather...tense.

The whole situation was his fault really. He had been harbouring pent up feelings for her for weeks, _(months? Years?) _but had pushed them away, knowing a _woman_ like her, would never go for a _guy_ like him.

Shego had exquisite taste, usual tall, bulky, macho and rich. None of which he was. Plus he was around fifteen years older then her for gods sakes! Talking about trying to rob the cradle...

But then out of the blue, Drakken could have swore she might have been showing interest in him.

Long gone was her mocking, inspiration pep talks taking their place. Save a sarcastic comment or two. They even had a few intelligent conversations about likes and dislikes. He had always known she was smart, but never would have guessed that Shego had a soft spot for the works of Jane Austen or anything of the chocolate variety.

He had told her about his secret love of cooking and baking, which she had scoffed at, but smiled nonetheless, saying she couldn't picture him in an apron baking cookies like a little old Betty Crocker.

They had both been lounging on the couch at the time, clad in sweats and drinking hot chocolate. There had been a lull in conversation where they had both just gazed at each other. Her cheeks had looked mildly flushed, eyes bright, a playful grin hidden behind a coffee mug and hair tied back in a ponytail. To him, this was when Shego looked the most gorgeous, when she was acting like herself, no mask of sarcasm to shelter under.

He had decided then and there to tell her how he felt. The eagerness and acceptance in her eyes as he cleared his throat, hands clenching around his coffee mug.

"Shego, I..."

"I..."

He struggled for the right words as she smiled at him from across the plush red couch. But his courage cracked like a shattered mirror as the phone shrilly rang on the other side of the room, startling them both. Shego's mug almost jostling out of her hands.

He sighed heavily.

" ...better go get that."

Drakken slowly rose up from the couch, placing his mug on the side table, shuffling his feet as he went. Looking back, he caught the pained and devastated look on Shego's features before she shut her eyes and flopped lengthwise across the couch.

Which was why, a week later, they were acting so nervous around each other.

She had almost blatantly dropped a plate of toast this morning, in shock, when he had walked into the kitchen. Shego had a slack grip on the plate, toast almost sliding towards the floor as they stood staring at each other. Her mouth slightly open, ready to cast out an excuse, but it was her eyes that shook him the most. Shego had looked almost panicked at the sight of him.

He had cleared his throat and pointed towards the coffee machine. Shego nodded, uttering a quick response before hightailing it away from the kitchen. Drakken waited to make sure she was truly gone before his shoulders slouched and he slapped a hand to his face in mortification. Muttering soft curses while measuring out his coffee.

Drakken suddenly blinked, vigorously shaking his head as the memories slipped away. Hearing the song change to a slower beat, heavy saxophone in the background, he stood up from the stool, hastily making up his mind right then and there.

He would tell her how he felt and let her decide to go from there. Hoping she wouldn't push away, or worse, _leave._ Swallowing nervously again, Drakken sneaked away from the kitchen, a now cold cup of coffee left deserted on the counter.

His heart seemed to be beating in sync with the rhythm of the song, and he could feel his hands start to tremble.

Shaking his head again, he walked down the hall towards the home gym, eyes and ears locked on the room. Stopping a foot from the door, he took a deep breath and stepped forward, about to knock, when he noticed her.

The usual uptight, sarcastic yet somehow endearing woman he liked _(loved?)_ was dancing. Dancing. His eyebrows shot through the roof as he watched her move across the room, eyes shut in a carefree manner.

Drakken knew Shego liked to occasionally dance whenever they went to some sort of club or banquet type shindig, but this was different. The look of pure happiness and joy on her face was uncontrollable, as she gracefully twirled in circles, her hair flying wildly behind her.

She just looked so _content._ Not a care in the world, a large grin plastered on her face. But she still seemed determined, keeping beat with the song, arms flung towards her sides as she dipped towards the floor.

He kept watching, smiling like never before, as the song slowly ended and she stopped, arms raised above her head, standing on tiptoes and chest heaving.

Shego opened her eyes and almost crumbled to the ground as she spotted Dr. D leaning casually against the door frame, eyes lit up in amusement.

He watched as her green orbs turned into saucers, shock and horror written all over her features. He slowly swallowed once more, calming his thoughts as he walked towards Shego, the stereo in the corner starting another song.

He counted the steps it took to get to her, and she watched, as if in slow motion, as he came and stood in front of her.

Shego fidgeted in her spot, her hands slightly clenching as she wistfully gazed upon his face, a shy smile now on her own features. He gazed into her blazing eyes, how they were lit up in excitement and took it as a good sign.

Drakken, only a few inches away, raised his hand and whispered, "Care to dance?"

His question was answered when her green hand effortlessly slid into his blue one, fingers entwined as they continued to dance.

* * *

_**A/N: My first KP fic, I hope you guys liked it. Please review any of your comments or opinions :) **_

_**Peace for now!**_


End file.
